Indrus Blood Reign
Indrus' Barrowing Owain also moved away from Indrus in 1416- towards God. He became the renowed poet Siôn Cent who also traveled under the name Jack of Kent, traveling through Wales. Indrus retreated from human society once again, this time into a barrow. He slumbered from 1420 until the beginning of the Resurgence in 1795. The Blood Council Upon his awakening, he felt Beli Mawr's calling deep inside and immediately began to move north, only pausing to kill and feed. He reached Holy Island where Melyn-Goch and Modron both recognized him and he was presented to Beli Mawr who was impressed enough with him to include him in his Council of Princes. Indrus had a greater sense of human capability and technology than many of the Elders and took up a position as one of Beli Mawr's generals. To his delight, Pritchard, Owain, Myfawny all arrived by the end of the Blood Council. The Bygone War Taking charge of a legion of Fyddin Waed, Indrus and Owain helped start the sweep southwards, scoring a number of victories for the Elite of Blood between 1796 and 1808, when Diangeuaw reached Wales. Indrus was greatly impressed by not only The Ancient but the powerful and sensual Jewellian, his first experience with a Bleidd-ddyn. Soon, however, he came to behold the Fae, dark spirits and skin-changers. Both Beli Mawr and Diangeuaw were greatly interested in the fact that he been the brother and nephew of two saints and had never been affected by the rites and magicks of the Church, nor had any of his progeny. In 1820, Indrus was invited by Diangeuaw to be one of his honor guard to the Midsummer Court being held in Annwn. He accepts the invitation and witnesses the negotiations between various factions with mixed feelings. Of all the various diplomats, the one who most caught his eye was the English wizard Benedict Usiris- the father of Mogron's progeny Ranier. Ranier had told stories of his father that Indrus had discounted until meeting him. The wizard was exceptionally hostile to Diangeuaw, who responded with mildness. Later, Diangeuaw commented to Indrus that Benedict had been Roman before he was English, condemned by the gods for the same crime of birth that The Ancient himself had been, just in the same era as Christ who shared the same burden just a different curse. The Treaty of Ivy Following the Treaty of Ivy, the Elite completed their conquest of Cymru and by the time it was formalized in 1420, had more or less divided the nation into ten principalities and two protectorates. Humans would be hunted down in the protectorates and the blood-drinkers would refrain from entering them. Instead, they would be left to the skin-changers and the fey. Within the principalities, vampires would govern the living humans but tend their numbers like shepherds with flocks and not over-populate themselves. The fey would give to and take from humans as they pleased but never in such a way as would bring harm to the whole. Arawn's realm in Annwyn was forbidden to the living; anyone living creature who dared cross beyond the shadow to the Underworld without his permission was his to keep or destroy. The Treaty of Souls As part of the Treaty of Souls, humans were granted a few additional rights- the right to freely choose to be free or in service to supernaturals, freedom of religion, freedom to bear arms, right to own property, right to practice magic and to vote for members of a National Assembly and civic leaders. A few more limitations were also added to what the Bygones were legally allowed to do and the House of Hermes was formally created to serve as an International (English, Scottish, welsh) organization which would research magic and the supernatural and serve as a peacekeeping force serving both human and other political leaders. Beli Mawr became recognized as the King of Cymru when Indrus was offered his choice of either the principality of Glamorgan or Gwent- he chose Gwent. Melyn-Goch claimed all of Glamorgan except Cardiff; this was given to Ranier by her request. Owain was given Carmarthen. Pritchard and Myfawny promised Indrus they would serve as loyal vassals in his new fiefdom.